villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agatha Trunchbull
Agatha Trunchbull, more commonly known as Miss Trunchbull or simply Trunchbull, is the main antagonist of the novel, film, and musical versions of the critically acclaimed Matilda. She was the former principal of Crunchem Hall Elementary School, Miss Honey's aunt, and Matilda's arch-nemesis. She is played by Pam Ferris in the 1996 film adaptation. History ]] Her real name is Agatha Trunchbull, in her 48 years old, 5'7" (170 cm) in height, and about 195lbs (88 kg) in weight, black hair and eyes blue/green. She does not even trust all children and thought nothing of literally hurling them vast distances and confining those who dared to oppose her into a medieval torture-device that resembled an iron maiden called the Chokey. Her tortures were so extreme that they could easily have been fatal (though by some miracle her victims always survived). She also berates, torments, and orders around a selfless, innocent teacher named Ms. Jennifer "Jenny" Honey who is in fact, her niece. She then sent everyone to the assembly room, and called up a boy named Bruce Bogtrotter. She told him that he was a vicious sneak-thief by eating her favorite snack, chocolate cake. As punishment, she then made Bruce consume an enormous chocolate cake in front of the whole school. After Bruce devoured the entire cake, she was furious that he had won and she then punished all of the students by making them stay for five hours after school and copy from the dictionary. In the film, she even put Matilda in the Chokey, thinking she was responsible for her father's lowlife business. Thankfully, Miss Honey rescued Matilda from the dreadful iron maiden. Agatha attempted to drive to the Olympics, but the car ran out of gas, much to Agatha's fury and anger. When she enters the house, she goes on a rampage, trying to find Matilda and Miss Honey. Luckily Matilda and Miss Honey escaped from the woman's house. Thankfully Agatha was toppled by Matilda's quick thinking and magical powers, who tricked her into believing she was being haunted by the ghost of her brother-in-law (who, it is implied, may have been murdered by Agatha in order to inherit his estate) - upon being convinced of this haunting, she fled in terror. She arrived to school to teach the children a lesson about who was responsible for trespassing in her property. Matilda, now fed up with her torturing, abuse and cruelty, used her power to use a chalk, creating a message from her deceased brother-in-law, which terrified Agatha. Matilda then sent two chalk erasers to attack her, knocking her to the ground. When she came to, she threw a boy out the window for no apparent reason, but Matilda's magic power sent him flying back at her, causing Agatha to crash onto a globe. Matilda then made the globe spin around and around and Agatha went flying off and landed on the floor unconscious. When she came to, she charged like a bull at Lavender, but the latter was saved by Matilda's power, and Agatha crashed right through the door into the hallway. She was then pelted by lunch food by all of the children in her school, as they were all fed up with being tortured and abused. Agatha fled in her sputtering car, and she was never seen or heard from again after this. In a scene from the book, she holds up a boy by his hair because it was too long, while in the film, she instead holds up a similar boy by his leg for not emptying his pockets fast enough. She is portrayed by Pam Ferris in the film adaptation. In the musical, she is more menacing and cruel over the kids and her niece. At the school, when she said that she would make more chokeys for locking up all of the children, Matilda uses her magic power to write a message from Magnus's ghost on the board. Agatha is then chased by a bunch of children who told her to run, and she runs away from the school. Personality The Trunchbull is, without a doubt, the most evil, strict, and uncaring person to ever run a school. Besides having a sweet tooth (which is shown with her liking chocolate cake), she is eager to promote her own image and belittle those around her. She is also something of a sadist, as she takes great pleasure in other people's pain and suffering. She is also a control freak, and quick to punish any student who exhibits anything less than total obedience. Later in the book and movie, it was confirmed or heavily implied, that she killed her own brother, just to get his house, and abused her own niece. Unusually, for a villain in a childrens novel, she wasen't totally defeated, I.E thrown in jail, or really brought to justice, she was merely driven away from her home and prevented from being a headmistress at cruncham hall. She may have gone to start a new life, or possibly committed suicide. At the crunch, she was extremely threatening and intimidating. And she plagues the nightmares of many children. She is basically the human equivalent of watership down. However, she is also afraid of black cats, ghosts and the supernatural in general. Quotes Gallery Principal Trunchball.jpg|The Trunchbull Trunchbull.jpg|The Trunchbull insults Amanda's pigtails Miss-trunchbull.jpg|The Trunchbull dangles Wilfred by his leg Publicaciones-04-MatildaTrunchbull.jpg|Matilda with the Trunchbull Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Teacher Category:Child-Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Villainesses Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Whip Users Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Murderer Category:Rogue Villains Category:Delusional Category:Killjoy Category:Hypocrites Category:Slavedrivers Category:Thugs Category:Fearmongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Barbarian Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outcast Category:Comedic Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Provoker Category:Living Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Rich Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Seeker Of Vengeance